Caytlin's Wisdom
by KurtCobainIsGod
Summary: promises to get violent!!!not just yet, but abusive boyf and sexual deception!!
1. New Beginnings

Caytlin's Wisdom  
Discalimer:I don't own Thoroughbred. Joanna Campbell wrote them, credit her. Caytlin Jones is my own, as are Storm Faze and Wisdom Bright.R/R tell me if I should keep going.  
Chapter One  
"Wiz!" Caytlin called from the fence. The Thoroughbred trotted over, his partner in crime, Storm Faze, behind him. Caytlin slipped Wisdom Bright's head collar on him, and opened the gate to lead him out. She was a groom at Townsend Acres, a racing farm, and the tall grey called she called Wiz was her favorite horse. Secretly Caytlin aspired to be a jockey like her idol, Ashleigh. She tied Wiz up and groom him perfectly, fussing over invisible spots of dust.  
  
"Caytlin!!" A voice called.Caytlin looked up from her work to see the familiar face of Samantha, her best friend. Samantha also loved horses, and she loved to ride. Sometimes she was allowed to ride Faze in the exercise ring, and Caytlin was jealous of her older friend. Samantha jogged up in her riding garb and grabbed a tail comb. She started to work on Wiz's tail and smiled at Caytlin.  
  
"Guess what I was just told?" she grinned mischievously.  
  
"Tell me now," Caytlin demanded, knowing her best friend's ways.  
  
"We-e-ell…" replied Sam, a twinkle in her eye. "I was just told by Mr. Townsend that you could ride Wiz in the ring today!!" Both girls squealed, and Sam ran off to groom Faze.  
  
About five minutes later, the girls met up in the ring. Caytlin adjusted her riding helmet and girth, and squeezed Wiz's sides. He took off into an instant gallop, and Caytlin tucked forward, giving him rein and squinted as the wind beat her face. Sam sped up and soon she and the graceful bay were racing with them. Caytlin touched Wiz with her crop and he went faster, knowing just what to do. At a frightening pace, the horses crossed the finish line, and drew to a stop.  
  
"Impressive," Ashleigh said, petting Wiz's poll.  
  
"Well, Caytlin, it looks like you may be a regular on the exercise track," Brad Townsend commented, eyeing her posture as she slipped out of the saddle.  
  
  
Please R/R and tell me if it's complete crap!!! 


	2. A Lost Fate

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters blah blah blah except Cat, Wiz and Faze, and now Nirvana, Jenna, Marie and Tragic. Oh yeah, and Bud.   
Chapter 2  
The Lost Fate  
Caytlin struggled to get her chores done the next morning. It was Sunday, and today was her day to vacuum, dust, and do laundry. When she was done, she changed and ran the half-mile to Townsend Acres. She slid into the driveway, panting, as Wiz galloped up to the Kentucky white fence. Caytlin laughed and climbed over it. The horse trotted with her the long way up to the huge stable. Caytlin left his field and ran for a head collar, nearly bumping into Brad Townsend himself.  
  
"Whoa, easy there Cat," he smiled," you don't want to worry the horses!" Caytlin smiled and walked to the tack room to retrieve the red head collar.   
  
They were on the track again, but today Caytlin didn't care to beat Sam. They cantered easily around the ring once, then brought up the pace to a breath taking gallop, manes, tails, and ponytails streaming. Soon they were joined by Ashleigh, who had tacked up Wonder for some exercise, and a 16 year old jockey-in-training, Jenna, who rode a startlingly tall chestnut, Nirvana Prince. His hoofs swept the dust, and they were neck-in-neck with Cat and Wiz when another 16 year old, Marie, overtook them, talking to her horse, Tragic Fate, a rather small, leggy blackish brown beast of awful manners who distrusted everyone, it seemed, but Marie. They were one. Not rider and horse, but rather The Mighty Horse Person. It seemed like they flew around the course with the other girl-horses. No sooner had the race started than it stopped. Tragic Fate, better known as Fate, had reared at Nirvana, sending Marie sprawling on the up-turned dust. The other riders drew to a stop, and Jenna and Ashleigh raced over to see if Marie was okay. Fate had jumped the low fence enclosing the ring, and was most likely galloping through the forest now. Sam and Cat heard a whistle, and they turned to see Brad galloping towards the forest on his burly pinto Bud. He was riding western, and a head collar was coiled on the stubby horn of the saddle. 


End file.
